War Map Strategy
All castle defenses (on the war map) are only to be donated by the Town Halls with the highest troops. If you are wondering if others have higher troops, check profiles of clan members. If it is needed to fill clan castles with lower troops (to get numbers) make sure your troops are the highest that can be donated at that time. General Strategy Our clan never follows the games A.I. recommended target because we think for ourselves. The map is split between lower TH's and higher ones. We only look at the split between TH 8 and TH 9 because it is the greatest difference. While a war is fluid and general rules will not stand for every war, we attack in a general solid strategy designed to increase information on how to clean the map. This allows those who need to attack pick a target with greater accuracy for every attack made. Good clan communication is needed to face the enemy with our best attacks and specific strategies for enemy bases. Voice any concerns and solutions over base types, general strategy or specific intentions. Discussion with our leaders is the way to do this. TH 8 and below strategy In general, TH 8 and below will need to clean from the bottom up and top (highest enemy TH 8) down. If needing to attack immediately with little information on the map these general guidelines will help with war strategy: #Attack the highest enemy that you can 3 star. #Attack the lowest enemy that ALL those below you can't 3 star. #Whenever in doubt, attacking straight across minimizes inaccurate map clean up (if you think you can 3 star). The specific job of each war member can be fluid but begins at the hard line of the bottom member. The bottom member has the best chances to 3 star against the bottom 2 members of the enemy. We do not steal this chance from our team. The bottom member, however, needs to attack as soon as possible to help the war effort and give information to those above on what to attack. The bottom members job is try to 3 star the easiest (bottom 2) enemies with both attacks right away. The war member directly above needs to cover or continue up the map accordingly. Below is specific examples of the three scenarios that can happen. :RED = less than a 3 star result :BLUE = a 3 star result Our #10 does 3 stars against #10 and #9, our #9 continues up the map Our #10 is able to 3 star one base but our #9 needs to clean up before continuing up the map Our #10 is not able to 3 star and our #9 needs to clean both bases (we help each other) This continues up the map with those cleaning below or continuing up the map, as needed. It gets a bit more complicated when needing to use multiple information as our #8 would: Our #8 needs to clean the bottom since the bases were too difficult to three star by those below The same goes for the highest TH 8's but in reverse order (working down). This allows quicker information to be gained on successful attacks and who should attack what. The highest TH 8 is charged with attacking the two highest enemy TH 8 (ignoring the TH 9's). If their is a weak TH 9 that can be 2 starred (see TH 9 strategy below) by a TH 8, mention this at the start of the war and the clan will discuss the best strategy for the map. Below is specific examples of scenarios that can happen. :RED = less than a 3 star result :BLUE = a 3 star result Our #4 does 3 stars against their #5 and #6, our #5 continues down the map Our #4 does 3 stars on one base but the other needs cleaned by #5 Our #4 has bad luck (or a bad day) and our #5 needs to clean both top TH 8's The top TH 8's are difficult bases to 3 star at times, help cover each other and talk strategy on how to 3 star. Those in the middle of the TH 8's have to toughest jobs and need to co-operate on who they can 3 star and what bases to attack. TH 9 strategy The top (TH 9 and up) enemy bases absolutely have to have 2 stars on each base. The attempt at a 3 star on a TH 9 can lose the war since a 1 or even a 0 star could be the result and, without enough attacks, the enemy can gain more stars. Our top TH 9's have the best troops and best chances to pull off any 3 stars. It is the our lowest TH 9's job to 2 star from the lowest enemy TH 9 and work up. This not only ensures a great number of stars for our clan but also scouts the enemy, increasing knowledge on how to do a 3 star. Of course, if there is an enemy base that you think you can 3 star, communicate in chat with our top TH 9's and see what they think. Otherwise, work as a team to win the war, get practice at attacking different TH 9's and get the loot to upgrade troops for eventual 3 star attempts. Below is specific examples of scenarios that can happen. :RED = less than a 2 star result :WHITE = a 2 star result :BLUE = a 3 star result Our #3 does 2 stars against #4 and #3, our #2 continues up the map allowing our #1 to do 3 star attempts with both attacks Our #3 does 2 stars against one base but needs covered by our #2, our #1 also needs to do some cover and can only try one 3 star attempt Our #3 and #2 has a hard time getting into the core, our #1 has to do 2 star attempts to ensure the greatest number of stars Conclusion While not set in stone, this is the best general war map strategy for our clan at this time. There is no guarantee in wars, only how smart our strategy is from the entire war map to individual bases. Communication and information is the best tool we have. Category:War Strategies